


Positively Declining

by SnarkyDoormat, ThiefOfADHD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Adam, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Adam (Voltron), Omega Keith (Voltron), Vomiting, false labor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyDoormat/pseuds/SnarkyDoormat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThiefOfADHD/pseuds/ThiefOfADHD
Summary: After finding out he's pregnant at sixteen, Keith didn't expect for his life to get anymore dramatic after that. But, with things being the way they are in his life, he always knew that wouldn't be the case. With his family, friends, and boyfriend around him, he's sure that everything is his life would be changing in one way or another. In more ways than just one.He never expected for this to turn out the way it had. And he didn’t mean in a childish “that’ll never happen to me” way, he meant it in a way that was genuinely impossible for him. But, here he was, at a convenience store in the middle of summer, buying a pregnancy test.
Relationships: Adam & Keith (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 112





	1. The Plus Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, if you're here from my other fanfic, Declining Interest in Positivities, I'd like for you to know that this story is starting from the very beginning, and it's changing greatly as the original story wasn't going in a direction that I liked, and parts of it were hastily thrown together and/or otherwise not thought out thoroughly. So, this is a fresh, new start. And, if you're new here and want to read the story that this originated from, the link is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718845/chapters/39212356)
> 
> Other than that, please enjoy the story.
> 
> Trigger warning: Vomit

Keith never expected his life to end up this way. Sure, he expected to mess up somewhere along the way, he was a kid and things had consequences. Besides, he was raised as an orphan for a good majority of his life, so he had it figured out by now that he had to be prepared to fuck up a lot. But, honestly, he never expected for this to turn out the way it had. And he didn’t mean in a childish “that’ll never happen to me” way, he meant it in a way that was… genuinely impossible for him. He had a lot of issues, both physically and mentally, and he had already given up on most things that kids his age considered closer to their 30’s. But, here he was, at a convenience store in the middle of summer, buying snacks for himself and Lance. With it, he'd snuck a pregnancy test. He had a suspicion, but he was hoping that his missing heat  ~~and his period, at that~~ wasn't because of a possible and accidental pregnancy.

He did, however, wonder if helping Lance with his rut back in March caused any issues. Sure, they wore a condom but… he hadn't seen his heat after that. He considered several ideas, but honestly? He wouldn’t trust most of the options that well, WebMD be damned. And there was no way he was going to talk to _Adam_ about it, considering the rather shy man would absolutely tear him to shreds if he was pregnant before 25.

The cashier gave him a look over before bagging the pregnancy test, hidden behind a bag of chips and sweet tart ropes. He was thankful for that, at least. He paid, requesting no receipt before leaving quietly. He had to go to Lance's that night, anyways. He always stayed the night before Sunday. He didn't know why, he wasn't religious, but going to church with Lance always made him feel better for some reason. Plus, he had to make sure Lance was doing alright. After all… why have a boyfriend if you won't spend time with him?

When he got there, he knocked. Somehow, the idea of having a pregnancy test on him caused him more nerves than he had necessary. He took a breath, waiting quietly. However, the nerves took over and he felt his stomach turning. He covered his mouth, hoping nobody heard his knock as he moved over to the side, vomit spewing out into a bush next to the front door.  _ Goddammit. _

He had just finished using his jacket sleeve to wipe his nose and mouth when Lance's dad, Mat ías, answered the door, smiling at him.

“Keith, I’m glad you’re here! Come in, come in!” He told him, opening the door further to let Keith inside. “Lance is up in his room, you’re staying until tomorrow, right?”   
  
Keith only nodded, not wanting to answer his question anymore than he had to.  Mat ías seemed to understand that pretty well, all things considered.

When he got upstairs, he knocked on Lance’s door, waiting quietly before taking a breath and speaking up after a bit. “Lance? I’m here.” He called, fussing with the bag quietly as he waited for him to answer it.   
  
“Shit- sorry, come in! I just need to find pants!” He called. Keith snorted, smiling as he opened the door-

Lance yelped and covered his crotch with a bright red blush across his face. Keith leaned over laughing, hands on his knees. 

“Hey! Stop laughing!” He whined, a small glare on his face. Despite that, Keith was still laughing, a grin still plastered onto his face. “Keith!!”

“I- I’m so-orry-” He wheezed, sitting in front of the door as he held his stomach, tears falling down his face as he laughed.

“Hey, you’ve seen it before!” Lance pouted. “Why are you laughing at it?” His pout only intensified as he watched Keith, who was now sitting down on the floor as tears fell down his face. He had to hold his stomach, laughter dying down into fits of giggles.

"Keith, you've seen my dick before." Lance told him, putting his boxers and pajama pants on. He got up, going to Keith and picking him up, hugging him close and scenting him gently, rubbing the smell of garlic, sea salt, and the slightest bit of cloves onto him.

"Laaaaance!" Keith snorted, hugging him as he scented him back, purring softly. "I missed you." He admitted, looking up into his eyes gently as he played with his hair. Lance's face softened as his cheeks grew redder and redder.

"You're sweet." He told him, kissing him gently. Keith kissed back softly, looking at him as he swung his legs, gesturing them towards the bed. Lance took him over there, setting him down before cuddling close to him. Keith snorted, looking at him with a smile.

“Your bed smells like sweaty alpha.” He teased. Lance rolled his eyes, letting Keith look proud of his joke before moving to cuddle with him. “Adam’s still pregnant.” He told him.

“Oh jeez, he’s gotta be overdue at this point. Wasn’t he due back in late April?” He asked, only getting a nod in return. “Jesus, it’s the first week of June, when is that baby going to pop out?”    
  
“I’m not sure, and I’m actually pretty concerned about it.” Keith admitted. “I don’t like him like this. He’s usually nice, sure, but he’s been an asshole lately, and a weirdly emotional one at that.” He added.

“Didn’t he like, I dunno, cry cause he burped once?” Lance asked.

“Yes, but we don’t talk about that. He was dealing with a lot that day.” Keith sighed, snuggling closer into Lance, deciding to change the subject. “Did you eat today?” He watched Lance, waiting as Lance didn’t respond. He sighed, hugging him in a tight embrace. “Lance…”

“I didn’t feel hungry.” He told him, sounding defensive.

“Lance, you still need to eat.” He told him. “C’mon, we talked about this. You said you were gonna try to eat at  _ least _ three times a day-”   
  
“I know, I know… but-”   
  
Keith moved, stroking his cheek as he looked into his eyes. “I get it, it’s hard, but you and I both know you deserve to get better. I don’t want you falling back into your old habits.” He told him, ignoring the memories of Lance at his lowest almost a year ago.

Lance sighed, nodding gently. “I know, kitten. I’m getting better, it just slipped my mind today, I promise.” He told him, kissing him softly. “I wouldn’t intentionally do that when I have you in my life to comfort me.” He smiled. Keith smiled back, hugging him close.

“Thank you, Lance.” He whispered, moving and kissing his chin gently. “Mh, stubbly.” He giggled, smiling wider as Lance snorted and rubbed his chin against Keith’s cheek. “Laance, you’re scratching mee!”

“Good!”   
  
“ _ Laaaaaaaanceeeee! _ ” Keith laughed, moving to kiss his face gently. "You trying to grow your facial hair out?" He asked.

"Yeah, I need to see how it looks. Plus, I got lotions to help with the itchiness." He told him.

"Is that just an excuse to have me do spa night with you?"

Lance scoffed. "What?! No!! There- what-" He pouted. "Keith, just once, please."

"No, I'll break out!" He rolled his eyes.

"You have literally perfect skin! You need to at least moisturize with me!"

"Nope!"

"Keith!!" Lance moved, hugging him and holding him onto the bed as he kissed his face. "Lemme make your skin glow!"

"Lance!!"

“No! Please?” He asked, looking at him with his puppy dog eyes. Keith sighed, knowing fully well that they affect him way more than they probably should. But… it’s Lance, and he always found a way to get Keith to do whatever he wanted. Somehow, despite everything. Which, to be clear, if he really didn’t want to, Lance would back off for the most part.

“Fine.” He sighed, kissing Lance softly. “But, you owe me.” He told him.

“What do I owe you?” Lance asked, slowly sliding down his body. Keith blushed, shaking his head.

“No, you’re going to eat dinner tonight.” He told him. “And you’re staying away from the bathroom for an hour afterwards.” He added, poking Lance’s nose.

Lance nodded, moving Keith’s shirt to kiss his stomach. Nerves sparked as Keith watched. Lance did this often, sure, but it still felt different this time. Keith figured it had something to do with his own worries, but Lance kissing his stomach gave him a different emotion. He should be scared, he’s only sixteen. Hell, Lance was turning sixteen in a month, but at the same time-

“Keith? Earth to Keith!” Lance snapped his fingers in front of Keith’s face, causing him to jolt.   
  
“What? What’s up?” He asked.

“You zoned out. I was asking how your day was.” He told him.

“Oh… it was good. Adam and Shiro were doing exercises to get the baby out.” He shrugged. “You know, usual stuff.” He dare not tell him about the possibility of him being pregnant. God only knows how insufferable he’d get if he found out about that. Or, how stressed he’d get. He didn’t want Lance upset and stressed over the idea of becoming a dad at sixteen. Hell, he didn’t want that either.

Lance, however, held his hand, smiling softly. “I’m glad you had a good day. I missed you so much lately. You need to come over more often.” He told him. Keith found himself smiling back, moving to hug Lance tightly, resting his head on his shoulders gently.

“I love you so much, Lance.” He told him, his hold tightening the longer he held on. He felt Lance move, play with his hair gently. A purr started up in his chest right then, causing him to shut his eyes and relax more on him. They stayed like that for quite awhile, simply enjoying each other’s company like this.

Lance broke the silence, clearing his throat. “Baby? Do you wanna watch a movie and snack?” He asked, looking at him. Keith lifted his head, nodding as he got up and grabbed their snack bag, pulling items out until all that was left was the pregnancy test. He paused, setting it down as he gave the rest of the snacks to Lance. However, he couldn’t escape the curiosity that filtered onto his face.

“What’s that last thing in the bag?” He asked. Keith hesitated, opening his and Lance’s sodas as he thought of an answer. 

“Um, it’s uh… omega stuff.” He lied. Lance snorted, kissing him gently.

“You’re trying to hide what it is out of embarrassment aren’t you?” He teased. “I get it, though, you don’t have to tell me what it is, you can just say it’s private.” He told him.

“Yeah, thanks Lance.” He smiled softly at him, nodding.  _ Dodged a bullet there. _ “So, what do you wanna watch?”

* * *

Two movies in, Keith was snuggled right up against Lance again, face buried into his chest as he purred. Lance seemed relaxed, holding Keith close as he stroked his hair and watched the movie. They both paused when there was a knock at the door, Keith moving to pause the movie as the door opened.

“Dinner’s ready!” Valeria called in.

“Thank you, mama!” Lance called back, nudging Keith to help him get up as he got up with him, holding his hand as he led him downstairs to eat. Dinner with Lance’s family always made Keith nervous. While everyone was nice, and it was really  _ really _ great food, it was always a bit too loud for him.

Lance paused, grabbing his headphones and putting them on Keith, smiling sweetly at him. “Helps um, it uh, it-” He paused. “It keeps the noise from not being loud.”   
  
“It muffles it?” Keith guessed.

“Yes!” Lance nodded, hugging him. Keith smiled, taking his hand again. “C’mon nerd, let’s go eat dinner so we can get on with our night.” He told him. Lance nodded, going downstairs with him.

~~~

That night, Keith let Lance do what he wished with him, at least when it came to the nighttime routine. A shower together, Lance washing Keith’s hair while Keith checked and made sure Lance hadn’t had any relapses in the week since they last had their check, followed by Lance coating Keith’s skin with lotions, skin washes, creams, and everything that added a hint of lavender and jasmine to their scents.

Keith finally got into a pair of pajamas, getting in bed with Lance as he relaxed. Lance held him close, smiling softly at him as he kissed his forehead. 

“Goodnight, Keith.” He whispered.

“Night, Lance. Sweet dreams.” He replied back, snuggling close as he laid in the dark.

When it got late, and when Lance’s breathing evened out and filled with the slight snores he let out, Keith got up, sneaking out of the bedroom with his pregnancy test, going into the bathroom. And that’s where he is now, sitting in the bathroom staring at the positive pregnancy test that sat on the bathroom counter. He didn’t know how to react, his adrenaline running on overdrive.

Fuck. What was he gonna say to Shiro and Adam? What is he gonna say to  _ Lance _ ? Oh God, Lance...

He slumped down on the floor, taking multiple shaky breaths as he rubbed his face, sobs slowly making their way out of him. He curled up, face hiding in his knees as he tried to keep quiet, trembling slightly. Goddammit, he really-

Fuck. Maybe it was a false positive? He was hoping the test was faulty. He moved, grabbing it again as he checked again. Sure, the lines were faint, but it was a definite two line positive pregnancy test. On top of that, the control line was solid. He checked the box, making sure that it hadn't expired either. He shut his eyes, throwing it and the box away as he shook, sitting down again as his tears ran faster.

There was a knock on the bathroom door right then, causing Keith to jump up and wipe the tears from his face, splashing it gently and drying it before opening the door. He paused, seeing Valeria in front of him.

“Um, hey… what’s going on?” He asked softly.

“Shiro and Adam are here to get you, they said that they think the baby is coming.” She told him, watching Keith’s eyes widen as he nodded, going and getting his shoes and phone before rushing outside to get into the car.

“Hey-” He flinched when Adam groaned loudly, hitting the car door with a growl.

“Hey, Keith.” Shiro told him, sounding shy and pathetic as they drove off towards the hospital.

* * *

Keith was waiting with Shiro and Adam in the hospital room, leg bouncing nervously as Adam paced the room, rubbing his obscenely large bump and grumbling the other time. He was still growling, whether in anger or pain it was unclear. Keith looked over at Shiro, who was ready to give Adam any affection he needed for when he settled down.

“Adam-”

“I will sit down when I am not feeling like I’m going to _explode_ out of my _**uterus**_ , Takashi.” Adam grumbled out, moving to lean against the bed as he leaned forward, a grunt leaving him before he got back into the bed, settling down quietly. Shiro took his hand, kissing it softly as he watched him.

Adam looked at him sadly, then back down at his IV. “What if I said that… uh… I don’t think this is labor.” 

Keith groaned angrily, covering his face. “Then _why_ did you drag us all the way out here?!” He bit out, looking at him with an exhausted look.

“I don’t know, in case something _did_ happen. It’s not like I’m nine months pregnant with a high risk baby or anything. Nope.” He rolled his eyes at Keith. 

“You act like I don’t already know this.” Keith scoffed.   
  
“Keith, Adam…” Shiro whined, moving to snuggle Adam while trying to pull Keith over to join.

The omega scoffed back at Keith, resting his head on Shiro’s chest. “What’s gotten into you, grump?” 

“Nothing! I was just trying to enjoy my time with my _boyfriend_ and then I had to leave him there, all alone, just to come here and help you two with a baby that probably isn’t even going to come out unless the doctors cut you open!” He snapped, turning away.

Adam let out a deep maternal growl. “Oh, okay. You’d rather stay with your boyfriend than be here for your baby sister’s birth. I’ll remember that, kid.” He spat, getting up and calling the nurses to the room to let them go.

Keith kept quiet, ignoring the burning that was coming from his eyes. He tensed up slightly right then, feeling the bile building up in his throat. _Shit. Fuck. Not now-_

Adam hissed at him. “ _Keith!_ Go out to the bathroom while we call nurses in for the both of us now.” He told him, grabbing his shoulders to lead him to the door. 

Keith covered his mouth quickly, pulling away before getting sick on the tile floor, gagging as he moved, leaning against the floor. “Fuck-” He coughed, getting sick a second time. _I_ t was going to be a _long, **hard**_ night for all of them...


	2. Sickness Ruling Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Maybe they won't talk about it right now, but Keith at least gets one good time with them until he inevitably gets kicked out and left to fend for himself. At least._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Behaviors of anxiety, distressing thoughts, fear of abandonment.
> 
> So, this took me two days to fully finish yet three months to actually get out. Work is kinda being stressful right now, I apologize.
> 
> Also while it is almost 9 pm for me, I want to wish all of you a happy new year, I'm hoping 2021 will be much better for us than 2020 was, knock on wood.

When they got home, Keith… wasn’t any better than when they were there. Adam wasn’t either, but that wasn’t as important as Keith’s constant vomiting. Shiro carried Keith into the house, gently setting him on the couch as he looked at Adam, seeing him waddling inside as Keith curled up.

“What are we going to do?” Shiro asked, watching him gently.

“I don’t know, maybe just sit with him and make sure he’s doing alright for now and then see if he can eat anything.” Adam mumbled, having Keith sit up as he sat down, pulling Keith to lay his head on his large bump. He played with Keith’s hair, listening to him purr lightly. “I guess you’re comfy enough.” He chuckled.

Shiro sighed, smiling at them as he left and came back with a large blanket for them, tucking Keith and Adam in as he turned on a movie-

“Takashi you better turn Sleepless in Seattle off right now.” Adam grumbled.

“But-”

“No! No romcoms!” He rolled his eyes. Keith lifted his head gently, looking over at Shiro.

“Put on Trick or Treat or something.” Keith offered. Shiro sighed, giving a saddened look at them.

“Adam, you know how I feel about scary mov-”

“They aren’t like Japanese horror movies, Takashi, it’ll be okay.” He promised, reaching over to take his hand. “It’ll be alright, I promise you, my love.” He smiled softly, receiving a soft smile and a gentle hand squeeze in response.

Keith gagged playfully from Adam's waist, rolling his eyes. "You're gay." He mumbled at them.

"And you're not?" Adam teased, playing with his hair as the movie played.

* * *

The next morning- 

Keith checked his phone. _Shit._ Afternoon. He sighed, seeing he was in his bedroom as he went to get up, covering his mouth. He caught sight of a trash can, pulling it over before throwing up into it. He held his stomach, worry filling his head at the thought that…

That maybe-

He grabbed his tissues from his nightstand, spitting and blowing his nose into them before grabbing his phone again, looking through all of his notifications. YouTube videos, Netflix's What's New, Twitter, he stopped at the missed calls from Lance, opening up their texts to each other and his blood going cold.

_SharpShooter: KEITH! My mom found a pregnancy test in the bathroom and she's screaming at Luis, Rachel, and Veronica to find out who took it_

_SharpShooter: HFHMDGKSKTDGKDGK SHE'S LITERALLY MAKING THEM ALL TAKE TESTS TO FIND OUT_

_SharpShooter: …_

_Missed call from SharpShooter (7)_

_SharpShooter: Keith???????????_

**Hey, sorry, just woke up. Kinda nuts that your mom made your siblings take pregnancy tests**

_SharpShooter: Keith, was the omega thing you had in your bag a pregnancy test?_

Keith felt his heart drop, biting his lip. He went to call Lance, when there was a knock on the door.

"Keith!" Shiro called. "You up?"

"Uh, yeah! Come in!" He answered, shutting his phone off and setting it down as Shiro came in. Keith watched him, neither saying a word. "Um, what's up?" He asked.

"Adam and I were talking, and we want to see what's going on." Shiro explained. "Adam's worried that it could be your heart, and we don't want this getting worse-"

"No!" Keith snapped. "I- no, no I don't need to see anyone! I'm fine, I promise!"

"Keith, this is about making sure you're okay-"

"Making sure I'm okay?! I'm fine!! You don't need to worry-"

"KEITH!" Shiro yelled. "What is going on? You're avoiding something, what is it?"

Keith was quiet, heart racing as he watched Shiro. He felt tears welling up, and before he could force them back, he started sobbing, head hanging while he covered his face. He didn't notice Shiro's footsteps, only finding himself in his sandalwood and citron scent as Shiro hugged him tightly.

"Keith, let it out, I'm right here." Shiro whispered, rubbing his back. "Breathe… let it out… what's wrong?" He asked, laying with him and cuddling close.

Keith hiccupped a sob, hiding in him. "M'prenan.. " 

"What?" Shiro asked, looking at him. "Can you repeat that?" He watched Keith sniffle and wipe his face, swallowing hard.

"M- I'm- I- I'm pregnant…." He finally got out, looking down as he curled up into himself. He waited for Shiro to respond, to pull him into a hug, to tell him that it was going to be alright and that he'd take care of him.

But that never happened. Instead, he heard Shiro get off the bed, leaving the room entirely. Keith started sobbing again, curling up once more, this time in his blankets. 

God, he was _stupid_. Thinking Shiro would help him through everything, take care of him. It was just like the foster homes. It was _exactly-_

He felt two arms wrap around him and the blanket, finding himself going into them despite wanting to push them away and curl into nothing. He got his face free, seeing Shiro before hiding his face in him, sobbing hard.

"Breathe, buddy, I've got you." Shiro told him, taking him out of the room before laying him down in a large, comfortable nest. Keith moved to get comfortable, feeling Adam's arms pull him close. Keith hid in him, sniffing.

"Keith…" Adam mumbled, kissing his forehead. "Oh, bud… what have you gotten yourself into?" He asked, stroking his hair gently.

Shiro moved to sandwich Keith between them, holding him close. Maybe they won't talk about it right now, but Keith at least gets one good time with them until he inevitably gets kicked out and left to fend for himself. At least.

~~~

Lance was waiting quietly. Keith had read the text message, but he didn't respond. He was worried, was that too forward of him to ask? Was Keith scared that Lance would out him to his family? He bit his lip, watching the time go by. Ten, twenty minutes later, he was certain that he wasn't going to get a response anytime soon.

"Whatcha doing?" Rachel asked, sitting next to Lance. Lance looked over at his older twin, sighing.

"Sulking." He admitted, laying on her as she hugged him close. He looked down, shutting his eyes. "I asked Keith about the test and he's not responding." He admitted.

Rachel looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "This isn't related to the rut you had where we had Keith come over while we monitored you two, is it?" She asked. Lance's eyes popped wide open, causing him to sit up and throw at himself over the couch.

"MAMA! MAMA!" He yelled, running into Valeria and hiding in her hair.

"Hijo, ¿estás bien?" She asked, hugging him close. He whimpered, looking at her sadly.

"Cometí un terrible error!"

"Leandro…" She rubbed his arm, looking up at him. "What happened, hijo?"

He sniffled, looking at her. "I- I think I got Keith pregnant…"

* * *

Keith didn't recall falling asleep, stretching before noticing he was alone in Shiro and Adam's room. He shifted, snuggling more into the nest as he relaxed. He paused right then, however, hearing voices from outside of the room. He pretended to sleep, listening in quietly.

"Please let me see him!" Lance begged, looking at the four adults in front of him. He could feel the anger in their gazes as he watched with pleading eyes.

Shiro cracked first, shutting his eyes. "If he wakes up, that's on you." He told him, getting overlapping complaints from Adam about the irresponsibility they had, and from Valeria, who was yelling in Spanish about how Shiro's relaxed behavior caused this. Lance didn't stay long, however, rushing into the room and shutting the door before snuggling in behind Keith, hugging him close.

Keith turned to him, snuggling into Lance as he hid in him. A whimper left him, causing Lance to hold him slightly tighter as they tried comforting each other. It wasn't much, but simply being held had Keith feeling a lot less queasy. His anxiety was lowering, but from the noises outside of the room it seemed to be temporary.

"Don't listen to them." Lance whispered, kissing his forehead gently. "I'm here, that's all that matters right now."

Keith took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I love you so much, please don't go…" He whispered, feeling the arms around him tighten. He moved closer to Lance, both pairs of legs tangling into each other to close the gaps.

"I won't. I promise." He whispered. "I'll never leave you." Keith nodded, that was all he needed for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, stay safe and know I love you guys. You can do this. Also remember to check the end notes on the story for the discord server link, we try to be as active on there as possible. Otherwise, you can follow me on Twitter @ThiefOfADHD if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We'll be updating as often as we can, what with us having work (and the holidays) to deal with. But, this is going to be a great time for us to have a creative outlet.
> 
> Check out our Discord server, where I'll be regularly updating the progress of this fic! [We're friendly!](https://discord.gg/HxdAa7J)
> 
> Also, really, thank you for giving this story a chance, it means a lot to both me and SnarkyDoormat.
> 
> \- Cody (Thief)


End file.
